


Quelques instants de l'hiver d'une voleuse et d'une forestière

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Les défis de l'Enfer de Dante, Lesbian Character, Romance, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Alors que la guerre faisait rage entre l'Alliance et la Horde, deux personnes s'en sont totalement détachée pour mener leur propre vie, avant de sombrer.
Relationships: Vereesa Windrunner/Vanessa VanCleef





	Quelques instants de l'hiver d'une voleuse et d'une forestière

**Quelques instants de l'hiver d'une voleuse et d'une forestière**

Espérance était assise face à la fenêtre de la petite maison dans laquelle elle vivait. Éloignée de tout, elle était heureuse ainsi. Elle avait vu trop de morts et avait préféré se retirer loin du monde.

\- Tu repenses à ce que nous étions avant ? lui demanda une voix féminine en arrivant derrière elle

\- Oui, je me demande parfois comment avance le reste du monde. Nous avons toutes les deux tout perdu …

La blonde posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amante, sentant qu'elle était nostalgique d'un fragment de son ancienne vie.

\- Il neigeait souvent en cette période dans la marche de l'ouest. _J'adore l'hiver._ _À_ _cette époque, je me posais sous la fenêtre et je regardais les gens se casser la gueule à cause du verglas._

La brune avait dit cela avec un grand sourire un petit peu sadique en vérité. C'était probablement la seule époque de sa vie qu'elle regrettait. Sa vengeance et son obsession du pouvoir avait bien failli la détruire, et ceux plus d'une fois. Et tout comme elle, l'elfe avec qui elle partageait sa vie avait tout perdu. Et cela à cause de deux personnes : Garrosh Hurlenfer et Sylvanas Coursevent. Ils lui avait tout pris, absolument tout. Un bruit les sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle elles étaient, quelqu'un venait de toquer à leur porte : quelqu'un les avaient de toute évidence retrouvées.

\- Reste là, je vais voir de qui il s'agit.

L'archère se dirigea vers la porte, une dague à porter de main, au cas où. Elle ouvrit tout doucement la porte et découvrit le visage d'une très vieille connaissance : Dame Liadrin, la matriarche des elfes de sang.

\- Elle est morte, son champion l'a découverte la corps criblé de flèches.

\- Sylvanas est morte ? demanda sa sœur pour être certaine

\- Oui, finalement quelqu'un aura fini par la tuer.

\- Comment as-tu su où est-ce que j'étais ?

\- Je l'ai déduit, mais je ne le dirais à personne.

La chevalière de sang se retourna et murmura avant de partir : « sois heureuse, Vereesa. »


End file.
